The School Comedy All Stars And The Host Club!
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: The hosts and their manager have been transferred to Tokyo High-permanently.Now my school comedy all stars must get used to and become friends with them all the while seeing another side of Hikari.San/Mir Hyo/Rin Kag/Inu Haru/Tama Hik/Kao Yor/Mik OCs/OCs
1. The Beginning Of Madness

**Heres my new crossover! Presenting characters from Cross Edge, Chaos Wars, Inuyasha, and finally OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**Yeah! I rock!**

**Another passion of mine is revealed later in this story.**

**Note-I am Hikari, My friend is Nene, Nene's sister is Akizuki and _leshamarieinuyasha _is Chihoro**

**Claimer-I own Toshiro, Detective Toshiro, Naomi, Chihoro, Hikari, Nene, Akari, Ryu, Akizuki and Miss Blake**

**Disclaimer-I do not own OHSHC, Chaos Wars, Cross Edge, nor do I own Inuyasha**

The School Comedy All Stars And The Host Club!

**Earlier:**

_**"I'll call all of your other friends into the Student Counsel Meeting room-you won't want to introduce these 8 to your friends in the classroom-Im sure of it," said Miss Blake**_

_**The 5 led the 8 to the meeting room**_

_**A new adventure was already dawning,**_

**Now:**

Miss Blake, the five girls, and the eight host club members sat down in the meeting room.

Slowly everyone else showed up.

Miko and York came in the room-York apologizing for Miko's arm and Miko telling him it was okay.

York looked up and saw the group.

"Who the hell are all these people?!" cried York

Miko grasped his arm with her good one

"Calm down," pleaded Miko

York and Miko took a seat at the excruciatingly long table

Toshiro and Ryu came in next

"Oh my-8 new people," said the two boys

They too sat down.

Hyoma and Rin came next

"Oh great-something tells me that these 8 are some new friends for us," moaned Hyoma

"The more the merrier," said Rin

"Thats what you think," said Inuyasha entering the room with Kagome

"Oh come on Inuyasha-calm down," said Kagome

The four took a seat

Naomi and Detective Toshiro entered and sat down.

Akari, Sango, and Miroku came next and sat down.

The whole group was assembled-Now what?

Miss Blake cleared her throat

"Ouran Private School phoned me earlier.....Apparently our charades like the musical and the fundraiser have made us kinda knowable. They have transferred 8 students from their host club here for me to combine with the group that went through these charades. I have no idea why-but the principle that I'd better do it. I've also learned that the transfer is permanent-you guys will not be returning to Ouran ever again,"

"What!?" screamed the 8 people well actually 7

Haruhi was clapping

"It's just like my older school!" she cheered

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow

"Wait-If your okay-why are they pissed off?" asked Inuyasha

She laughed

"Their rich kids-what can I say? I'm a commoner," said Haruhi

Tamaki kissed her forehead

"I love you just the same,"

"Aw!" cried Chihoro

Kaoru and Hikaru stared at each other for a moment.

Suddenly for one reason or another-the remaining 6 other than Haruhi and Tamaki laughed like mad.

"I'm also arranging for one classroom for all of you. You are not changing classes for awhile-most likely never again. Your teachers have been notified of this-It will take effect on Monday.

This one classroom is a unused gym. There will be no desks-your seat will be the stage part.

Do we all understand?"

Everyone's eyes were bulging!

"What?!" cried the entire room "You can't be serious!"

"Oh she's serious alright," mumbled Chihoro

"I'm dead freaking serious-get over it kids. Half the time-you won't even be learning-most of the time will be spent making you guys friends," said Miss Blake "I'll be teaching. You will still be learning however. I've been made head of this part of the counsel-my sister Miss Flake is going to be dealing with the rest of the student counsel."

The groups mouthes dropped open.

"This is crazy," said Nene

"Yeah-What Nene said,"said Akizuki

"Really-I think it could be okay," said Akari

"You gotta be kidding," said Hikari

"She isn't guys-Hello!" exclaimed Chihoro

"Wow-I don't know what to say," said Toshiro

"I do! This is BS dammit!" yelled Ryu

"Ryu!" cried Akari

"Sorry," he said hanging his head

York would have screamed had Miko not clung to his arm again

Inuyasha would have said something too had Kagome not whispered in his ear threatening to use the

S-I-T word.

Hyoma for all honesty could pretty much care less-mainly because Rin was smiling at him keeping him distracted

"This sound fun!" cheered Rin, Miko, and Kagome

"Your the only ones who think so," said Sango and Miroku

"No-we do too," said Detective Toshiro and Naomi

The hosts and the manager sat back in the chairs

Something crazy was going to happen.


	2. Hikari's Truth

On the first Monday-the entire and very large group met in the unused gymnasium.

They would never be changing classes again-Their school years would be spent up here.

That was actually a good thing.

Miss Blake sat everyone down and started the 6 hour teaching session-the other 6 hours would be friendship making.

But something was different about Hikari today.

She had a long slender black box that was very hard with a handle and two hooks keeping it shut.

And on her face she wore a smile-a beautiful friendly smile.

Her hazel eyes glimmered happily as a shine danced in her eyes

Both were immediately erased from her face when she noticed everyone staring at her.

Her hazel eyes hardened and her smile faded

"WHAT!?" she growled

Everyone turned around

"N-NOTHING!" they all cried

She turned around allowing the smile and shines to return.

**~Six Wonderful Hours Later**

"Alright kids-you guys can do whatever you want," said Miss Blake "Except leave the classroom without my permission."

Tamaki wondered around to Chihoro

"Hello princess," he said

"Hello you dumb blond," said Toshiro

Toshiro knocked on his

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. CHIHORO!" yelled Toshiro

He ran off and went to grow mushrooms.

"Oh god dammit-why did you do that?!" yelled Haruhi "Now he's growing fungus you freaking idiot! Princess is his greeting-He wasn't gonna do anything-he admitted a couple days that he loves me! Now he's upset."

Toshiro scowled and Chihoro petted him on the back

Haruhi ran to Tamaki to comfort him-slowing depleting the mushroom growth.

"GET OFF MY DAMN DOG EARS YOU LITTLE RETARDED TWINS!" cried Inuyasha

"These are weird-and so fake. How do you get those off?" said the twins

"Get off of him! He's a hanyou-they don't come off!" cried Kagome

"Oh," said the twins "They still feel fake."

Hyoma and Rin were desperately trying to make friends with Renge.

"And my fiancée is Kyoya....hes so awesome!" Renge went on

Hyoma and Rin sighed wishing her speech about riches and Kyoya would just end already

"Im very rich too," she said

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT DAMMIT!" roared Hyoma "YOU ALREADY SAID YOU WERE RICH AND THAT YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED TO WHATEVER THE HELL HIS NAME WAS. IT'S NOT LIKE WE GIVE A CRAP. WE'RE ONLY HIGH SCHOOLERS. NONE OF US INCLUDING YOU ARE EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO GET MARRIED!"

The room was very hot-it was another day in Tokyo.

Rin sighed her eyes glazing over

Her head fell to the desk but Hyoma was yelling to loud to hear it.

"SO SERIOUSLY DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO TALK ABOUT!?" yelled Hyoma

"We could talk about how your gorgeous girlfriend's head has hit the freaking table or about how Miroku is fondling Sango and getting the crap beaten out of him or the reason why Miko's arm is in a cast and why that redhead is so worried about her."

"Wait.....What?" stuttered Hyoma

He turned to Rin and sure enough her head lay on the table.

"Miss Blake I need to take Rin to the nurse!" cried Hyoma

"WAIT!"cried Hikari

Everyone looked at Hikari who suddenly turned red

"J.....Just let me try something," said Hikari "You all have to be quiet."

Miss Blake stared to Hikari as well

Hikari took out the slender black box and assembled three parts together.

"A flute?!" cried Hyoma "How the hell is a flute gonna help Rin?"

Hikari got pissed

"WHY DONT YOU SHUT UP!? HEAVEN FORBID DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?" cried Hikari before turning to everyone else "IN FACT DO ANY OF YOU SHUT UP?! WE DON'T THESE NEW GUYS AND YET WE'RE ACTING LIKE JERKS TOWARD THEM INSTEAD OF GIVING THEM A CHANCE!"

"Hikari......" said Nene and Akizuki half shocked

"They never asked to come here. They never asked to get transferred. Yet we aren't giving them a chance. Toshiro-Tamaki was just trying to make a friend-he kissed Haruhi on Friday. She's a great girl so why would he screw that up and go mess with someone else's girl? You can tell he loves Haruhi," said Hikari half crying "Hyoma-Renge is just uncomfortable. She doesn't know how this place works. She's used to being the leader of the club so she thinks that she can just boast. Renge-your not the leader anymore. This is no longer to place to boast your engagements or boast how rich you are. This school is about friendship and love-not about riches and engagements. Your too young-how do you know that theres no one better for you? Kyoya seems that he could care less about you. In fact he could care less about anything-he doesn't care about you. Just accept it."

Hikari sighed and wiped away her tears

"Now let me do my thing already," she said.

Hikari lifted the flute to her lips and blew inside

A beautiful tone came into the air

No less then a gorgeous F followed by a G then a double eighth note A back to a single G

Hikari's fingers swept across the flute's keys

Repeating the pattern above and then altering the notes-not the rhythms

Now it became a E followed by a F then a double eighth note G back to a single F

Then the whole melody changed

A....G.....F G A G

That pattern was repeated a couple of times

Then came a pattern that reminded you of the Christmas Song-Look At The Bell

C B-flat A G.....C B-flat A G.....

G....E......C.....D

Hikari went on playing tones.

Everyone was shocked

Hikari finished in time for everyone to hear something

"Hyoma.....I don't feel hot anymore....." said Rin "What was the beautiful noise-It made me feel better."

"That was Hikari and her flute," said Hyoma

"No way!" cried Rin sitting up

Sure enough Hikari sat there with her flute in her hands

"Your playing is wonderful Hikari!" exclaimed Rin

Hikari smiled at everyone

"Do you think.....that we could give everyone a chance instead of arguing like madmen?" said Hikari.

"Sure," said the whole group

"Hikari-will you keep bring your flute in and playing it for us?" asked the group all of a sudden

"Of course I will," she said

The groups combined and chatted the school day away


	3. Making Fun Of Soramimi Cake

It was now a lovely Tuesday.

Miko and York were absent since Miko had to have her arm checked to see that it was healing properly.

Finally Miss Blake's 6 hour class ended and everything shifted to friend making time.

But today there was a knock on the door.

Miss Blake got happy

"Oh they're here!" she cheered

She opened the door to reveal a daycare attendant and 7 kids.

The kids from the daycare!

"Hello Miss Blake. Everyone's parents except for Niko's since his were fearful that he would bite someone gave us permission to send them here for the afternoon every school day for you! I understand that your principle also gave permission so everything is in order! Here are Endia, Aiko, Cori, Tori, Reno, Sakura, Shiro, and Mira. Endia will go home with Rin and Hyoma, Aiko will go home with Toshiro and Ryu, and the other's parents will come to pick them up," said the attendant turning to the kids "Okay guys go on in and have fun!"

The attendant left.

The kids pranced into the room

"Hyoma! Rin!" cried Endia

"Toshiro!" cried Aiko

"Its Chihoro!" cried Tori and Cori

"Hikari!" called Reno

"Miroku!" called Shiro

"Sango!" cried Mira

Hyoma and Rin hugged Endia

Aiko ran straight past Ryu and hugged Toshiro.

The twins hugged Chihoro to death.

Hikari and Reno did some evil laugh and high fived.

Shiro high fived Miroku and gave Sango a wink.

Sango and Mira did some secret handshake.

"What on earth is this craziness!?" exclaimed the host club

"These are a few of the kids we played with at a daycare during our unique fundraiser," said Miss Blake

Endia turned to the hosts. His short blond hair shifting slightly his golden eyes semi dull he smiled.

"My name is Endia! I live with Rin and Hyoma,"

Aiko turned too-she was short and cute with long black hair lightened with blond streaks.

"Im Aiko! I'm Toshiro's sister!" she cheered

"What about me? I'm your brother too!" whined Ryu

"SHUT UP! I don't care! I fed you playdoh remember?!" Aiko cried

Ryu went to a corner and sulked

"Ryu she didn't mean it!" cried Akari rushing to his side

Reno turned with brown hair and grinned

"Im Reno! I am prince!" he cried before blushing "B....But I'm only prince because Hikari stole the Queen position and we're not married so the king spot was unavailable to me!"

Everyone laughed.

Shiro and Mira turned. Shiro had short sandy blond hair while Mira had a long version of Shiro's hair.

"Im Shiro-pervert in training!" exclaimed Shiro

"And I'm Mira-Im the only one who can kick Shiro's butt!" exclaimed Mira

Sakura turned. Her golden eyes glimmered. She had reddish ears and a black tail.

"My name is Sakura. I'm half cat demon just like Inuyasha is half dog demon," said Sakura

Hikari took out her flute.

"Who's ready for some music?!" she called

"Yay!" cried the whole group

Hikari played a tune which sounded like Soramimi Cake by Oranges and Lemons

Hyoma stopped her

"Why don't we sing it with her tune?" he asked

"We don't know the whole song!" cried the rest of the group

"Lets make it up as we go!" cried the kids

Hyoma made Hikari start over

"**Lu La Lu La**

**The flute is a melody in the worlds field of blooming love.**

**Believe in the broken heart and who's side will you be on?" sang Nene**

"**Why is my head calling for that true hearted person?**

**Tell me a crazy future!**

**Daylight Daylight Waking!" sang Renge**

"**Lu La Lu La**

**The girl of sleeping will bite the apple of amnesia and in a book opened with happiness and madness the bell meant for idiots will ring!" sang Endia**

"**I want to hold you my dear one**

**Don't cry anymore DIE SADNESS DIE!" sang Tamaki holding Haruhi**

"**I was never crying!" cried Haruhi**

"**The words on the creepy door read 'Madness Cake'" sang Kyoya**

"**WONDERLAND!**

**We will take you to," sang Honey**

"**FAIRYLAND!**

**Its the magic of love," sang Akizuki**

"**LOVES ALL WAY!**

**Its the scariness of wheat-so creepy," sang Mori and Reno**

"**CAKE FOR YOU!**

**So sweet and fluffy!" sang Chihoro**

"**TEA FOR YOU!**

**A tea party of love!" sang Kaoru and Hikaru**

"**The chorus of devils at the window is for you-ear tricks?**

**The voices screeching**

**I hate you I hate you!" sang Hyoma**

"**La Lu La Lu**

**To the flute the world is a tiny melody**

**A waltz of prayers flowing from the heart and it feels oh so weird," sang Aiko**

"**My heart is always truthful. A loud greeting of awakening.**

**Because it is a crazy wish!**

**Holy Holy Scream!" sang Ryu**

"**La Lu La Lu**

**Everywhere the oven is thawing and melting the hearts**

**Even as the full moon glows orange," sang Toshiro  
**

"**A path of light in the filthy air if I walk around like an airhead," sang Akari**

"**Welcome madness," sang Cori and Tori **

"**The words in the eyes are 'Madness Cake'" sang Naomi**

"**WONDERLAND**

**Its the place to go crazy," said Detective Toshiro**

"**FAIRYLAND**

**Its the land of love," sang Kagome**

"**LOVES ALL WAY**

**Don't be afraid-GO NUTS!" sang Inuyasha**

"**CAKE FOR YOU**

**A lump in your throat!" sang Sango and Mira**

"**TEA FOR YOU**

**Its your internal river!" sang Miroku and Shiro**

"**The chorus of angels at the window is for you-ear tricks?**

**The voices singing**

**I love you I love you I love you I do!" sang Rin before kissing Hyoma**

Hikari had to laugh-her friends were just too funny.

She watched as each couple lip locked leaving the daycare kids groaning in displeasure.


	4. Sing Sakura Kiss:Kiss Kiss Fall In Love!

Now it was a Wednesday and it was raining.

The 6 hour class had just ended and the kids from daycare had just arrived.

"Hey Hikari do you know the song Sakura Kiss?" asked Rin

"Yeah-I have that sheet music," said Hikari

"Can I sing it with your tune?!" asked Rin and Haruhi at the same time

"No! Haruhi your singing is horrible!" exclaimed Kyoya

"It is?" asked Rin

Haruhi bowed her head

"Yeah-its kinda bad," said Haruhi

"Let me try something," said Rin

Suddenly Rin's eyes glimmered and she put hand to Haruhi's forehead.

"Oh your just off tune-I can fix that," said Rin "Sing the syllable 'Do' for me and don't cut it off until I say so."

Haruhi held out the syllable horribly at first but as Rin kept her hand to Haruhi's forehead it sounded better.

"Well guys-how does she sound?" asked Rin while Haruhi continued holding out the note

"She sounds great!" cheered the twins and Tamaki

"Yeah she does," said Tori and Cori

"What did you do?" asked Sakura and Aiko

"She tuned the pitch," said Endia "I can do that too."

"Okay Haruhi-let the syllable go and lets sing," said Rin

Haruhi let the syllable go.

"Wait-which version are we singing?"asked Haruhi "I know two versions."

"I do too-Lets sing both. You get one and I get one," said Rin

"Alright!" said Haruhi "Hikari lets begin!"

"Hikari-your going to have to loop it twice per part okay?" said Rin

"Gotcha," said Hikari

Hikari got ready.

"Get ready," said Nene and Akizuki

"Get set," said Kagome and Inuyasha

"Sing!" exclaimed York and Miko who still wore a cast

"**Kiss, kiss, fall in love!  
Hey, hey, hey  
I see you come, I watch you go  
You never seem to leave me though  
So is this love or hate?  
We'll see, you're making me crazy," sang Rin**

"_**Kiss, kiss fall in love  
Its plan to see when Im with you  
My heart almost skips a beat.  
What is this thing I feel?  
Could it be paranoia?" sang Haruhi**_

"**Inside my dreams you're all I see  
Well, all I see is you with me  
Lady, maybe or host  
I find I really don't mind  
If I had to choose a rose  
In this garden of romance  
Maybe we could take this chance," sang Rin**

"_**I'm so an oblivious to like.  
What could this feeling be?  
Ready or not I know in my heart  
I know it doesn't matter," sang Haruhi**_

"**Maybe you're my love!  
And I would like to find  
A hand like yours to take my hand  
With one****kiss  
We could stop time  
And I'd fall in love with you****," sang Rin**

"_**It's so clear to me now.  
You're always on my mind.  
Could it be that you're the one?  
Maybe you're the one.  
I need you here with me.  
So I can give you my best Sakura kiss.  
And if your heart grows strong,  
It is meant to be." sang Haruhi**_

"**Tomorrow's far away  
Let's place our hope in today  
It's just you and me  
In a beautiful spring  
And we'll always fall in love again  
Hey, hey  
Maybe you're my love!" finished Rin**_**  
**__**"So I won't worry now.  
I know that my future is set in your hands.  
Love is in the strainer.  
Let it blossom will see what happens with us.  
Maybe you're my love!" finished Haruhi**_

__"Yay! Haruhi you sound great!" cheered Honey and Mori

"You do too Rin!" called Hyoma

"Yeah! Go Haruhi!" cheered Tamaki and the twins with Renge

"You both rock!" cheered Chihoro, Tori, and Cori

****"Yeah!" cheered York, Miko, Naomi, Toshiro, Detective Toshiro, Aiko, Ryu, Akari, Sakura, Mira, Shiro, and Endia along with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku

"I could care less," said Kyoya

"Kyoya!" cried the group

"Guys, I think theres another person in this room who deserves credit," said Rin and Haruhi

Suddenly everyone became aware of quiet tones playing in the midst of the talk.

Soft and proud.

A....G......F G A G

F...G...A A....G

E...F...GG.....F

Hikari smiled with every tone she laid upon the group.

She wasn't complaining

She wasn't frowning or smirking

It was true-she deserved as much credit as Rin and Haruhi did.

"Thank you Hikari," said Rin and Haruhi

"Your awesome Hikari-my sister," said Akari

"You rock!" cheered Akizuki and Ryu

"Tones of an angels heart-you are the true light," said Nene

"You made a group's bickering end with the tones from your soul," said Tamaki "Thank you."

"You made everyone smile upon each other-thank you," said Hyoma and Endia

"You bring everyone together!" said Tori, Cori, and Aiko

"We're honored that your our friend!" exclaimed Toshiro and Chihoro

"You bring light into hearts that don't get light that much," said Detective Toshiro and Naomi

"You made everyone know each other just a bit better," said York and Miko

"Everyone can smile under your tones," said Sakura "Even a girl whose smile is rare."

"Joy arises when something beautiful sweeps the air," said Endia "You and your flute show us that."

"We can't be unhappy when tones so soft and light fill our hearts and bring joy to all-thank you Hikari," said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Thank you," said Mori and Kyoya

"If I had cake-I'd give it to you!" cheered Honey "You rock Hikari!"

"Even a hanyou can smile-look at Inuyasha," said Kagome

"Kagome!" snapped Inuyasha "Thank you Hikari-I guess."

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome

Inuyasha scoffed

"Thank you Hikari-from the bottom of my heart," said Inuyasha

"When you play-Miroku's perverse side takes a rest," said Sango

"And you set Sango's wild side down too," said Miroku

"We don't argue or fight because your music makes us smile," said Mira and Shiro

"We all know whats right when you play," said Renge

"THANK YOU HIKARI!" cheered the group

"You really know how to tame a group of hearts huh?" said Miss Blake

Hikari smiled at everyone

"Your all welcome," said Hikari "You guys taught me that even if your a little devilish-you need a resolve to keep calm. I thank you guys too."

With that she lifted her flute

"This song is for you all!" she cheered

She played Aerith's Theme crisp and clear.

Tones of pain and sadness.

Yet upscales that somehow made you feel good yet sad and hollow.

Everyone smiled.

For some reason in Hikari's presence they all knew what true love was.

And they never wanted her songs to end.


	5. Something Precious To The Heart

It was a lovely Thursday.

The lesson was over and the kids had arrived.

Hikari's tones were filling the air.

Sakura was playing with Inuyasha and Kagome.

Nene and Akizuki were chatting and listening to the tones as Hikari turned to Soramimi Cake.

Hyoma and Rin were chatting heartily.

Toshiro, Ryu, and Aiko were playing tag while Akari laughed at them.

The hosts were drinking tea and talking.

Endia was reading a book next to Rin and Hyoma.

York and Miko were laughing about something stupid.

Sango and Mira were joking with Shiro and Miroku.

Detective Toshiro and Naomi were wondering

Everyone jumped when Hikari suddenly turned to Sakura Kiss

Hikari's mind was still trapped on one thank you from yesterday:

"_**You bring light into hearts that don't get light that much," said Detective Toshiro and Naomi**_

She was trying to untangle a meaning from it.

Reno was next to her reading a book.

Miss Blake was grinning-she found something funny somewhere.

"Lets sing!" cheered Tori and Cori while dancing in a circle around Chihoro

"Okay!" she cheered trying to hold back tears

"_I can't help but remember my twin brothers while playing with these two or while in the presence of the Hitachiin twins," _

The twins ran off and started singing Soramimi Cake from Tuesday.

"**Lu La Lu La**

**The flute is a melody in the worlds field of blooming love.**

**Believe in the broken heart and who's side will you be on?**

**Why is my head calling for that true hearted person?**

**Tell me a crazy future!**

**Daylight Daylight Waking!**

**Lu La Lu La**

**The girl of sleeping will bite the apple of amnesia and in a book opened with happiness and madness the bell meant for idiots will ring!**

**I want to hold you my dear one**

**Don't cry anymore DIE SADNESS DIE!**

**The words on the creepy door read 'Madness Cake'**

**WONDERLAND!**

**We will take you to,**

**FAIRYLAND!**

**Its the magic of love,**

**LOVES ALL WAY!**

**Its the scariness of wheat-so creepy,**

**CAKE FOR YOU!**

**So sweet and fluffy!**

**TEA FOR YOU!**

**A tea party of love!**

**The chorus of devils at the window is for you-ear tricks?**

**The voices screeching**

**I hate you I hate you!" sang Tori and Cori**

"What are you monsters singing?!" cried York

"York! Their not monsters! It sounds like their making fun of Soramimi Cake. I heard the tune in Hikari's flute moments ago," said Miko

The Hitachiin twins sighed

"She looks so cute with those two," they said

Then the twins looked at one another and nodded

Out came two green hats.

And they walked to Chihoro.

"Chihoro-do you want to play the which one is Hikaru game?!" they exclaimed

"Chihoro! That games impossible!" cried the hosts except for Haruhi

"Is not-I can do it," said Haruhi

Chihoro giggled

"Sure," she said

"If you win-we each kiss you on the cheek," they said

"Well.....Im not sure if Toshie would like this but okay!" said Chihoro straining to keep the tears back.

The twins put on their hats, turned their backs, and did some dance.

"Which one of us is Hikaru!?" asked the twins in unison

"You," she said pointing right at Hikaru

The twin's eyes widened

"She's right," said Haruhi

"How?!" they cried "Did you do that!?"

Everyone turned their attentions

Chihoro sighed as one tear escaped

"I used to live with my older twin brothers when Mom left me for awhile after Dad died. She came back later and I haven't seen my twin brothers in years. They have emerald eyes and dark brown hair. You two and Tori and Cori remind me of them so much," said Chihoro starting to cry

Chihoro ran to Toshiro and he held her close leaving Tori and Cori next to the other twins.

"Shh Chihoro-calm down. Your birthday's tomorrow don't cry now," said Toshiro

"I miss them," said Chihoro catching herself a bit

Hikari turned from Aerith's theme back up to Soramimi Cake soon making Chihoro laugh.

"Hey boss," whispered the twins

"What?" asked Tamaki

The twins whispered into his ear and made him nod his head

Tamaki whispered something to Kyoya

Hikari was bringing Soramimi Cake to an end so Rin decided to sing the ending

"**The chorus of angels at the window is for you-ear tricks?**

**The voices singing**

**I love you I love you I love you I do!" sang Rin before kissing Hyoma again**

The entire group laughed.

Hikari smiled to herself_-_her friends were so funny.


	6. Chihoro's Birthday Surprise

Toshiro and Chihoro were on a walk around the school area.

Toshiro's mission? Keep Chihoro away from the upstairs room until he heard a high A sound from Hikari's flute.

That would be easy-keeping the party from Chihoro would not.

They were approaching the entrance where two twins with dark brown hair and emerald eyes were walking in.

"Toshie! Those two look like my brothers! I wonder.....?" said Chihoro

_**It was her brothers-Aki and Riku**_

"Ah.....its probably a coincidence!" cried Toshiro turning Chihoro around and walking her the other direction

"Well if its a coincidence why cant we walk that way?" she asked suspiciously

"Um......because I dropped a...a pen! And I want to look for it!" he exclaimed

"Which one? The blue fountain or the black felt tip?" asked Chihoro

"The.....ah....The blue fountain one!" he exclaimed

Chihoro pulled a magnifying glass

"Okay lets look!" she exclaimed

* * *

Toshiro took a sigh of relief

The classroom was transformed beautifully.

The lesson had ended already and Toshiro had been sent with Chihoro to keep her out while they set up.

An Angel Food Cake was on a silver dish set on a table.

It had 17 candles-unlit for now.

Purple streamers went from the center of the ceiling to all four corners of the room.

All the girls wore their hair in buns or ponytails tied off with purple scrunchies.

Everyone wore their school uniforms.

Boys had violets pinned to the front and girls had violets set in their hair.

The reason 'A' had been set as the pitch for Toshiro to come back in on was because 'A' was Hikari's special tuning pitch.

Two knocks came to the door.

"Who is it and whats the password?" called Nene

"Its Aki and Riku. The password was um.....Violet Sister!" called the brothers

Hikari opened the door

Two dark haired, emerald eyed twins walked in

Each one took one Hikari's hands

"Hello fair maiden-Who and how are you?" said the twins

Hikari jerked both hands away

"I'm Hikari-the flute player. I am fine just keep your hands off of me,"

"Where's sis?" they both asked

"I am Miss Blake-Hikari will use her tuning to call Toshiro and your sister in shortly," said Miss Blake "You two are also my new teacher assistants aren't you?"

"Yes we are-that way we can keep an eye on our little sister," they said

"Allow my other students to introduce themselves," said Miss Blake

"Im Miko-this is York," said Miko pointing to York as well

"Im Nene and this is my sister Akizuki," said Nene presenting her sister

"Im Hikari's sister Akari," said Akari

"Im Ryu-Toshiro's brother," said Ryu

"Kagome and Inuyasha," said Kagome introducing Inuyasha as well

Everyone went down introducing themselves

Hikari was placed by a window.

The kids were grouped with their friends

York and Miko stood together

So did Rin and Hyoma

Nene and Akizuki stood in between the two aforementioned pairs

Aiko was with Ryu

Tori and Cori were by Kaoru, Hikaru, Aki, and Riku

Sakura was with Inuyasha and Kagome

Mira and Shiro were with Sango and Miroku

Reno sat next to Hikari.

And then the tone rang beautifully.

* * *

A high, gorgeous A natural rang from her flute summoning Chihoro and Toshiro

"What the hell?" asked Chihoro as Hikari's A natural rang out

"Uh-lets go back inside-I found my pen!" called Toshiro

"Okay!" called Chihoro

They headed upstairs.

Chihoro tried the open the door but it was locked

She banged on it in fear

"Hey we're locked out!" screamed Chihoro

"Who is it and what the password?" called the group

Toshiro pried Chihoro off the door and received her suspicious glare

"Its Toshiro with our birthday girl. The password is Violet Sister," he said before turning to Chihoro. He kissed her "Happy 17th Chi-Chi."

He turned her toward the door

"Wha!?" cried Chihoro

The door opened

Toshiro gave a gentle push on Chihoro

Sending her into the room

_He knew she would be caught before landing on the floor._

As Chihoro came floating through-Kaoru and Hikaru kissed both of her cheeks

"HAPPY 17th CHIHORO!" cheered the entire group

A sunlight spotlight shone on Hikari causing her to glimmer

Tones making up Sakura Kiss filled the air

Suddenly Chihoro landed in familiar arms

"A....Aki!" cried Chihoro in shock

"You remember us Chihoro!" cheered Riki

"You idiots-of course I remember! I have two other pairs of twins I see everyday-how would I forget!" cried Chihoro

"Happy birthday sister," they said embracing their sister

Toshiro entered and stood with Aiko and Ryu

The tones from Sakura Kiss filled the air

"Can I request a song?" asked Chihoro "I want my brother's to hear Madness Cake!"

"We're on it Chihoro!" called Nene

The tune shifted to Soramimi Cake

And the song began

"**Lu La Lu La**

**The flute is a melody in the worlds field of blooming love.**

**Believe in the broken heart and who's side will you be on?" sang Nene**

"**Why is my head calling for that true hearted person?**

**Tell me a crazy future!**

**Daylight Daylight Waking!" sang Renge**

"**Lu La Lu La**

**The girl of sleeping will bite the apple of amnesia and in a book opened with happiness and madness the bell meant for idiots will ring!" sang Endia**

"**I want to hold you my dear one**

**Don't cry anymore DIE SADNESS DIE!" sang Tamaki holding Haruhi**

"**I was never crying!" cried Haruhi**

"**The words on the creepy door read 'Madness Cake'" sang Kyoya**

"**WONDERLAND!**

**We will take you to," sang Honey**

"**FAIRYLAND!**

**Its the magic of love," sang Akizuki**

"**LOVES ALL WAY!**

**Its the scariness of wheat-so creepy," sang Mori**

"**CAKE FOR YOU!**

**So sweet and fluffy!" sang Aiko**

"**TEA FOR YOU!**

**A tea party of love!" sang Kaoru**

"**The chorus of devils at the window is for you-ear tricks?**

**The voices screeching**

**I hate you I hate you!" sang Hyoma**

"**La Lu La Lu**

**To the flute the world is a tiny melody**

**A waltz of prayers flowing from the heart and it feels oh so weird," sang Hikaru**

"**My heart is always truthful. A loud greeting of awakening.**

**Because it is a crazy wish!**

**Holy Holy Scream!" sang Ryu**

"**La Lu La Lu**

**Everywhere the oven is thawing and melting the hearts**

**Even as the full moon glows orange," sang Toshiro  
**

"**A path of light in the filthy air if I walk around like an airhead," sang Akari**

"**Welcome madness," sang York and Miko**

"**The words in the eyes are 'Madness Cake'" sang Naomi**

"**WONDERLAND**

**Its the place to go crazy," said Detective Toshiro**

"**FAIRYLAND**

**Its the land of love," sang Kagome**

"**LOVES ALL WAY**

**Don't be afraid-GO NUTS!" sang Inuyasha**

"**CAKE FOR YOU**

**A lump in your throat!" sang Sango**

"**TEA FOR YOU**

**Its your internal river!" sang Miroku**

"**The chorus of angels at the window is for you-ear tricks?**

**The voices singing**

**I love you I love you I love you I do!" sang Rin before kissing Hyoma**

The sun's spotlight continued on Hikari as she played a wordless repeat for the song

Toshiro and Chihoro danced together as Hikari finished her repeat and ran back to Sakura Kiss

Haruhi and Rin sung to that song again

Aki and Riku stood with the other two pairs of twins

"As one more present Chihoro-your brothers will be working alongside me as Teacher Assistants," said Miss Blake

"Yay!" cheered Chihoro jumping for joy

That was the best present _**anyone **_could have given her.


	7. Cries Of Peril And Roars Of Anger

Hikari and her flute were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Akari.

"Where are they!?" cried Nene and Ryu

Suddenly a chill pierced the air and Akari came tearing into the room

"Our father just died and Hikari's sick! Oh my god. She may have a flu or a virus. Oh who am I kidding they don't know whats wrong!" wailed Akari

"What are we waiting for? Where is she?" asked Miss Blake

"They just sent her to the hospital-she threw up and passed out like dad did. But dad died from it!" screamed Akari "We have no one left now-Our mother passed years ago and we have no realities."

"The hospital in the plaza up the street?" asked Miss Blake "Its so close we can walk there after class if I just cancel the daycare arrivals today."

Akari confirmed that.

Miss Blake called the daycare and canceled the kids until further notice..

**Six Hours Later**

"She's doing okay-we caught the virus before it progressed like it did with her father. However she will have to stay here for two days. She can go back to school after she gets out," said the doctor

He led them to Room 210 and left

"Guys!" cried a high semi down voice

"Hikari!" cried the group

The group crowded the room.

Hikari smiled softly

"The whole group's here except for the kids," said Hikari

"We miss your playing already Hikari," said Nene

"I don't know how everyone's gonna keep from fighting over the next two days," said Chihoro, Toshiro, and Ryu

"We really will miss you Hikari," said Akizuki

"Keh! At least you not dead!" exclaimed York and Inuyasha

"York!"cried Miko

"Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome

They scoffed

"Whatever!"

"I wish we could help," said Rin

"We would! We really would!" cried Sango and Kagome in agreement

"Yeah-you play your flute really good," said Kaoru, Hikaru, Aki, and Riku

"We miss those tones," said Naomi and Detective Toshiro

"I still never figured out your apology's meaning," said Hikari

"_**You bring light into hearts that don't get light that much," said Detective Toshiro and Naomi**_

__"You will Hikari-just think of what we do when we're not at school," said Naomi

"We should eat cake when you come back!" said Honey

"Yeah," said Mori

"Oh come on-cake costs!" exclaimed Kyoya

"Shut up!" exclaimed Renge "She deserves it!"

"I enjoyed singing Sakura Kiss with your tune," said Haruhi

"Lets sing it again when she gets back!" cheered Rin

"Yeah-you guys did good last time," said Hyoma and Tamaki

Hikari's eyes went dark suddenly although no one noticed

"I'll play it for you guys again-thats a promise," she said dully

No one saw the Heart Monitor's pattern change until:

"I...I....Ah!" Hikari screamed.

The monitor beeped horribly

"She's in critical!" cried a doctor

The doctor ushered out the group

"She's not breathing!" screamed the nurse

"Hikari!" screamed Akari

"Oh god no-please leave Hikari here with us," said Miss Blake leading her students away

A scream tore the hospital apart as the group left and headed back to school

They made it back and sat down

"God dammit wheres Derek and Angie!?" cried Akari

"Thats a game you fool!" yelled Renge

"Shut up you little rich brat!" yelled Hyoma

"Our friend's in peril and your calling people fools!" cried Nene

"Yeah really-who the hell do you think you are?!" cried Chihoro

"Seriously?" asked Akizuki "It seems that you rather call us fools than think about Hikari!"

"What do you mean-she's as worried as anybody!" cried Kaoru

"Are you sure? Instead of supporting Akari-she called her a freaking fool!" yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha-this is not your argument!" cried Kagome

"Shut up you idiot!" cried York

"York!" cried Miko

"No way Miko-Im not shutting up!" yelled York

Tears gathered in Miko's eyes

"Oh god dammit-your a high schooler not a baby!" yelled Kyoya

"Who are you calling a baby!?" screamed Miko

"You!" yelled Kyoya

"I'll show you a freaking baby!" screamed York sitting Miko at a desk

"Miroku get your god damn hand of my ass!" screamed Sango slapping him harder than she ever slapped him before

Nene, Akizuki, and Chihoro pulled themselves to a corner as the argument went on.

"God dammit Miroku-do you ever freaking learn!?" screamed Kagome

"What the hell Kagome-I thought you said it wasn't our argument!" cried Inuyasha

"That just changed okay!?" screamed Kagome "Now sit boy!"

**BOOM!**

"Quit arguing you fools!" screamed Haruhi

"Shut up!" cried Ryu

"You first idiot!" cried Toshiro

A chair flew across the room and hit Detective Toshiro

"Who on earth just threw that!" screamed Naomi

"Cure!" cried Rin

"Oh look now its magic girl!" taunted Ryu

"Leave Rin alone dammit!" yelled Hyoma

"Hyoma!" cried Rin

"Guys stop!" cried Aki and Riku as another chair hit Miss Blake in the hip

"Oh go why Hikari!?" cried Akari

"Shut up you damn fool!" screamed Renge

Nene, Akizuki, and Chihoro frowned

**The Peaceful Classroom Hikari Had Made**

…**...was falling apart.**


	8. One Plan,Two Days,One Class,One Argument

_**The doctors pulled Hikari back to a stable condition.**_

_**It had been hard**_

_**Hikari's heart had ran off on a uneven pattern throwing Hikari's breathing off and sending her chest to pain causing her to scream in peril.**_

_**Then she needed an operation to remove a tumor caused by the virus.**_

_**They gave her a stronger antibiotic causing the virus cell to fall to 0**_

_**Now the antibiotic would keep it that way so she could go home Tuesday.**_

Hikari woke in time for Nene, Akizuki, Chihoro, and Akari to return.

"Hikari! Oh my god-thank god your okay!" cried Akari

"Im fine-the virus just made a stupid tumor and more cells," said Hikari

"The class had a huge fight!" cried Nene and Akizuki

"The classroom is hell without you!" cried Chihoro

"I have a plan for when I go back-My flute, Nene's clarinet, and Akizuki and Chihoro's violins," said Hikari "As for the group-let em fight, don't get involved, and let me scream at em when I come back. They are gonna regret arguing when I go back."

"Hikari-don't work yourself up!" pleaded the group

Hikari sat up and tied her hair up in a white satin ribbon

"Who said I was working myself up? I'm being Hikari-my natural hell girl self," said Hikari "With a resolve for the flute and my best friends."

Hikari gave her smile and her friends knew she meant it.

"But I need you guys to survive until I make my comeback. Don't warn them either. Look today is Saturday right? Then theres Sunday-no school. All you have to do is survive for Monday okay? Then on Tuesday their letting me out. Since I have no family-no ones picking me up. I'll hike it and surprise you guys,"

"No Hikari-you can't hike it!" cried Nene

"Look Nene-what else can I do?! I'm alone okay?! Even if you guys came for me-I'd still have to walk!" exclaimed Hikari who set her hand on her friend's shoulder "I am a hell girl. Gods I'll admit to anybody. I can make it-I will make it. Got it?"

"Yes Hikari-I understand," said Nene "But let us come for you-they'll figure something out when we show up with our instruments."

"Fair enough-alert Miss Blake on Monday so that you guys aren't counted for skipping class," said Hikari "I get out just as the 6 hour lesson ends."

With that her friends took their leave and Hikari lay back to get some sleep.

**Monday-After 6 Hour Lesson**

"God dammit Miroku-get you freaking hand off my ass! Why the hell can you stay tame when Hikari's here but not when she isn't!? She won't be here forever!" cried Sango

"Damn you Miroku-stop that crap! When will you learn!?" cried Inuyasha

"I also like strawberry shortcake, chocolate cake, confetti cake, angel food cake-" said Honey

Hyoma rolled his eyes

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY YOU LIKE EVRY CAKE IN THE RAINBOW?!" cried Hyoma

Honey threw his coffee in Hyoma's face landing some on Rin too

"AIEE! THATS HOT!" screamed Hyoma "YOU FREAKING BRAT!"

Rin took her scrunchies out of her hair one by one to wipe the coffee off Hyoma's face

"Honey that was mean," said Mori

"No-what he said was mean!" cried Honey

"Well you were getting kinda annoying," said Kyoya

"SHUT UP!" roared Honey

Tamaki jumped in Haruhi's arms

"Protect me!" wailed Tamaki "He may bite my hand off again!"

Haruhi dropped him on the ground and walked off

"I'll protect you-BUT I AIN'T CARRYING YOU!" she said

"Haruhi!" wailed Tamaki

"I know! Lets play the which one is Hikaru game!" cheered the twins

"GO. TO. HELL!" roared Kyoya and Honey

"YOU JERKS!" cried the twins

"SHUT-" began Aki

"UP!" finished Riku

"SCREW-" began Hikaru

"YOU!" cried Kaoru

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed York

"NEVER!" protested the two groups of twins

"YES NOT NEVER!" screamed Miko "I GOT A FREAKING MIGRANE! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING THE QUIET FOOL BACK HERE! YES I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CALMS YORK DOWN. YES I DONT NORMALLY YELL AT PEOPLE. YES YOU ALL NEED TO SHUT UP! NOW SHUT UP!"

"Holy shit Miko," said York

"York-quit cursing," she said

York went down like he was wearing Inuyasha's beads and Kagome had just told him to sit.

Inuyasha started laughing

"OMG YOU JUST WENT DOWN LIKE I DO WHEN KAGOME TELLS ME TO SIT! I'M SO FREAKING AMUSED!" laughed Inuyasha

"Good-NOW SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome

Since Miko had been right in front of Inuyasha-Inuyasha went down on top of her

"GET OFF ME!" cried Miko

Inuyasha worked himself back up

"Sorry-not my fault," said Inuyasha

"WELL YOU ASKED FOR IT!" screamed Kagome

"Aw look at the lovely angel and her little Detective," teased Renge

"Go burn in hell," said Naomi

"Naomi calm down," said Detective Toshiro

"Why-so she don't kill somebody?" taunted Renge

Naomi pounced on her

"Shut the hell up!" screamed Naomi

"Naomi stop!" cried Detective Toshiro

Naomi sat up and walked away

"Why won't Akari come see me?" asked Ryu for about the 40th time starting to truly piss Toshiro off

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE HAS FRIENDS YOU KNOW! SHE ALSO HAS A SISTER LAYING IN A HOSPITAL BED! SO WHY SHOULD I KNOW DAMMIT!?" yelled Toshiro

Ryu slapped him

"Oh bring it bro-I got 12 years of aggravation from you alone you bastard. God I wish Hikari and Chihoro had killed you during that musical you jerk!" cried Toshiro

"And I wish the knife had drifted and killed you!" yelled Ryu

"GO TO HELL DAMN YOU!" screamed Toshiro and Ryu in unison

Nene, Akizuki, Chihoro, and Akari all prayed

_**"Oh god give Hikari the strength to come back to us tomorrow. Please-we beg you,"**_


	9. Frustration:Hikari's Angry Return

"Lets go!" cheered Hikari

She wore her normal school uniform with her hair in a ponytail bound by a white ribbon.

"Yeah!" cheered Chihoro, Nene, Akizuki, and Akari

Chihoro and Akizuki had their violins.

Hikari had her flute.

Nene had her clarinet.

Akari had her voice-she was the vocals.

"You need to take one of these in the morning, one in the halfway point of the school day, and one before bed," said the nurse signing Hikari out as she passed Hikari a bottle of antibiotic "They will ensure that the virus is completely out of your system. Take the first one when you make it to school, from there keep it on the schedule I told you."

"Thank you!" cheered Hikari

* * *

The four left the hospital hurriedly.

"You fool! I said 'coffee' not 'tea' you idiotic imbecile!" screamed Renge throwing the cup at Miko in rage

"Shut up! Tea is all she can make that would 'suit' you stupid taste!" screamed York taking a napkin and drying Miko off while she picked glass from her hair as blood trickled from a wound at her cheek

York put a bandage on it and slapped Renge in the face. The force knocked Renge into Kyoya who shoved her aside sending her onto the gymnasium stage where they had sat until their third day when they got chairs and desks.

Renge landed in a pile of dodgeballs.

_***SLAP***_

_**Miroku had done it again**_

"I want cake!" wailed Honey

"You stupid brat shut up!" spat Inuyasha

"Sit!" screamed Kagome

"Wheres Akari!?" wailed Ryu

Toshiro punched him the face

"I DONT KNOW GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Toshiro

"Speaking of that where's Nene and Akizuki?" asked Naomi

"I have no idea," said Detective Toshiro

"Which one is Hikaru!?" sang the twins

"NOBODY GIVES A CRAP!" screamed Hyoma

"Yeah really who cares?" asked Rin

"Somebody needs to polish my shoes-they need it," said Tamaki

."SOMEONE NEEDS TO BUY YOU A GOD DAMN BRAIN YOU FREAKING IDIOT!!" screamed Kyoya

Tamaki ran off to grow mushrooms

"God dammit-YOU BIG BABY!" screamed Haruhi enraged as she stomped toward a window.

"I WANT CAKE!" wailed Honey again

Inuyasha took a slice of cake from his lunchbox and threw it at Honey hitting him in the face.

"YOU JERK!" roared Honey

Kagome sighed "I give up,"

A chair went flying slapping Naomi in the head-**hard**

Naomi's body fell to the floor

Another chair crashed into Miss Blake's hip sending her to the floor in pain

"WHO THE HELL IS THROWING CHAIRS DAMMIT!?" screamed Aki and Riku

"I DONT KNOW!" screamed Inuyasha

Then a desk flew and before you know it so did another chair

"WHO IS THROWING THESE?!" screamed Mori running for cover

"I DONT KNOW!" wailed Honey as a chair hit his head

"MIROKU!" screamed Sango

"OH MY GOD LOOK!" screamed Miko pointing at another chair

**The chair was floating in mid air**

**And it flung itself-straight at Haruhi!**

"Wha?!" cried Haruhi as the chair hit and knocked her out

"Haruhi!" screamed Tamaki

"THE ROOMS HAUNTED!" wailed Ryu like a baby

"Oh for peats sake-How could it be haunted?" asked York in doubt

A chair hit Miko in the head

"OW!" screamed Miko

"WHAT THE HELL!?" roared York

_Everyone was so loud and freaked out that no one saw as- _

_Nene, Akizuki, Chihoro, and Akari come in the room._

_The sounds of a clarinet rang._

_The soothing notes of a violin ran with the clarinet_

_In the sound of a song no one had ever heard before._

"**We are one heart,**

**No matter how many of us there are:**

**2?**

**4?**

**8?**

**16?**

**100?!**

**It doesn't matter.**

**Where we come from**

**Where we stand**

**Where we look**

**Who we know**

**It still doesn't matter.**

**We are friends and under such for what we cannot do.**

**We work together and allow something good to come from it," sang Akari**

_The group turned_

_No one was aware of the angel in the all_

"_Please Kami, don't let my effort be in vain,"_

"**For who are we?**

**If none of us stand together**

**Where will we be?**

**If no one tried**

**And everyone argued**

**We would be nothing true.**

**We'd be blinded by rage and peril**

**We would not know**

**What true love is," sang Akari**

_The group gulped-Could this mean that......?_

_York and Miko took each others hands_

_So did Rin and Hyoma_

"**Who are we?**

**When we fight and scream?**

**When we don't know right from wrong?**

**When all seems lost**

**All we do is fight and argue," sang Akari**

_Inuyasha and Kagome took hands_

_Toshiro looked onward at his angel as she moved the bow across the strings_

_Ryu watched Akari sing_

_Tamaki helped Haruhi up as she regained consciousness_

_Detective Toshiro lifted his angel from the floor_

_Aki and Riku stood next to the Hitachiin Twins_

_Renge lifted herself from the dodgeball pile_

_Honey and Mori came out from hiding_

_Everyone wondered:_

_Was Hikari in the hallway?_

"**There is hope**

**No matter what-we can overcome the problem**

**There is hope**

**Time heals all wounds**

**True**

**Love heals them faster**

**Even more True**

**There is hope**

**There is life**

**There is a smile **

**We can stand as one**

**Don't fight**

**Don't hate**

**Always stand together**

**Even if you feel that one is wrong**

**Because," sang Akari**

_A flute tone pierced the air_

_It melded with the violin_

_And sang with the clarinet_

_It sang and echoed in the room_

_Everyone looked to the doorway expectantly_

_But Hikari wasn't there-yet._

"**It doesn't matter**

**Where we came from**

**It doesn't matter**

**What social class we are**

**It doesn't matter**

**What color we are**

**It doesn't matter**

**What our accent is.**

**What matters is**

**What comes from the heart," finished Akari**

_The clarinet and the violins stopped suddenly_

_The tones of Soramimi Cake rang from the flute as Hikari appeared in the doorway_

_Everyone listened as the tones rang as Hikari played from start to finish._

_Then she lowered her flute and glared daggers at the gaping group._

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" screamed Hikari "The moment I'm gone-you all fight again!? Do we all hate each other so much that we just can't handle when I'm not here!?

The group I've been friends with since the 4th god damn grade-Do you all have no shame? No resolve?

You can't even handle a group of rich kids with one commoner as they call it? Haruhi should be easy to get along with but none of you even try! No-You leave Haruhi alone and bother the rich kids causing problems. Are you all so stupid that we can't get along worth anything?

And The Ouran Group-You are not the leaders. You can't just have coffee whenever the hell you want! If you want cake-BAKE A GOD DAMN CAKE! If you coffee mix some instant coffee together BUT DON'T FORCE SOMELSE TO MAKE IT AND THEN THROW THE CUP WHEN YOU DON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT!"

Hikari looked away from the group.

She turned and ran out the doorway

"Hikari!" cried the group

In five seconds-she was gone.

A few minutes later-she could be seen playing her flute in the front yard.

**The group was left with their thoughts.**


	10. Darkness:Haruhi Chihoro Where Are You!

Hikari ran back in because it began to rain.

There was three hours left in the day.

**And Three Hours Was All The Storm Needed**

Hikari forgave everyone's foolishness but right now there was more to worry about:

"**Attention all students of Tokyo High!**

**The storm has worsened and road conditions are bad**

**Due to several road closings**

**You are not gonna be leaving school today**

**If necessary we will keep you overnight**

**Your parents have been notified**

**Thank you," said the intercom**

"Oh no way," whined Ryu

"Oh yes way,"said Hikari

"This is bad," said Tamaki "Haruhi's afraid of thunderstorms."

**And then the lights went out**

"Oh my god!" wailed Chihoro who had been leaning on the door frame

**When you can't see-you wonder aimlessly**

**Chihoro wondered out the open door**

**Into the darkness of the hallway.**

"Chihoro?!" cried Toshiro, Kaoru, Hikaru, Aki, and Riku

No answer came forward

Hikari and Akari pulled out two mini flashlights and illuminated the room

"She's not here!" cried Nene and Akizuki

A boom of thunder rang

"Wah!" cried Haruhi who rushed out the door way

"Haruhi!" screamed Tamaki

Tamaki ran after her

"I'll go find Chihoro," said Toshiro

"No way punk-your staying here!" yelled Aki and Riku

"No way in hell-Im gonna go find MY girlfriend!" yelled Toshiro

"We wanna help too!" called the Hitachiin twins

"SHUT UP!" screamed Toshiro, Aki, and Riku

The two pairs of twins ran into the hall along with Toshiro

"Hyoma," said Rin clinging to his arm "I don't like the dark."

"Don't worry Rin-everything will be okay," he said putting his arm around her

York held Miko too

"Im tired," said Kagome

Inuyasha helped Rin on his back

"Detective Toshiro-do you have a paper? Or some sort of material?" asked Naomi "I know a special skill but I need a material of some kind."

"Here," he said handing her a newspaper

She grinned

"Hope your done with this," she said

Naomi focused on the tube shaped newspaper and it changed into a larger flashlight!

"Battery-less flashlight anyone?" said Naomi

"Too bad Toshiro and the others already left to find Haruhi and Chihoro-they could use it," said Renge

Everyone stared out the door in worry

**Another thunder rang out**

**As the lightning flashed**

"Toshiro? Anyone? Help-Im lost in the dark," said Chihoro

She had been wondering the halls

She had though that she was still in the gym

It took getting a push pin stuck in her hand before she realized:

**She was lost**

**In the school halls**

**With no light**

**And a push pin stuck in her hand**

**Bleeding like mad.**

"Chihoro?!" called Toshiro

"Chihoro?!" called the Hitachiin twins

"Chihoro?!" called Aki and Riku

She was nowhere to be found

"I hate this-my poor girlfriend's lost somewhere," said Toshiro

"Well I hate your guts," said Aki and Riku "Your way to close to our sister."

"You know what we hate?" said the Hitachiin Twins "People who get mad because their sibling has a date! Just leave Chihoro be! She's happy-isn't that what matters?"

Aki and Riku stood silent

_They had been wrong_

_Toshiro made Chihoro happy_

_Wasn't that what counted?_

"Come Toshiro-let's find your girl," said the twins

"I had you two wrong-you guys aren't so bad," said Toshiro

"We like you too-you look like a punk but you have a heart," said the twins

It wasn't long when Toshiro found a pool of blood by the board where Chihoro had gotten the push pin stuck

"Oh god no," said Toshiro "We have to follow this trail-It could be Chihoro's!"

"Let's get a move on!" said the twins

"Please Chihoro-Im coming!" cried Toshiro as he and the twins followed the trail

Aki and Riku turned and went back to the room

**They followed the trail**

**That Chihoro had left behind**

Haruhi ran down through the hall

"I need a place to hide!" wailed Haruhi

She continued with Tamaki far behind her

**Far but close**

**Close enough to keep up**

**To far to be heard**

The blood trail ended in a corner of the hallway

In that corner-Chihoro sat

"Chihoro!" cried Toshiro

"There you are," said the twins

"Toshie!" cried Chihoro

He took her hand-finding it covered in blood with a object stuck in the back part

"I got a push pin stuck in my hand," she explained

Toshiro helped her up and hugged her

"Im glad your safe," he said

He picked her up bridal style

"Lets go back!" exclaimed the twins

"Yeah...but how?" asked Toshiro

**Without light**

**They had no idea how to get back**

Haruhi rested

"Haruhi!" cried Tamaki out of breath

"Senpai?" asked Haruhi

A hand came to her shoulder

"Lets go back," he said

"How-we can't even see?" she said

Tamaki looked back

"Well we're stuck here for awhile," he said sitting next to her

**Like Toshiro, Chihoro, Kaoru, and Hikaru**

**They had no idea on how to get back either**

"What if they all got lost?" said Nene

Aki and Riku came back in

"What are two doing back?" asked Akizuki

"We got separated from the others and came back here," they lied

Hikari took out her flute

"Time for me to go save some idiots," said Hikari

Naomi offered the flashlight

"Don't need it-I taught myself a nice technique for navigating the darkness," said Hikari "All I need is my ears and my flute."

**Hikari set out in the darkness**

**She was out to bring the lost ones home**

**And she had the technique to do it.**


	11. Sonar:Hikari And Flute Find The Lost

Hikari walked along the halls and rose her flute to her lips

"Kami-please show me the way with my sound waves," said Hikari

A tone rang out-a 'C' tone to be exact

The sound hit the wall in front of her and Hikari turned down the hallway down which she could not see.

It was human sonar in a way

**The thunder boomed once again**

**Haruhi clung to Tamaki**

"Its okay Haruhi-I'll protect you," Tamaki whispered holding Haruhi

"Thank you sempai," said Haruhi

He kissed her

"Its okay-no problem," he said

Haruhi relaxed in his arms-soon falling asleep in comfort

Tamaki's heartbeat calming her like a lullaby

"You'll never be alone-I'll always be there for you," he said

**He couldn't mean it more**

"I hate sharp things and the dark!" wailed Chihoro as another Thunder clap rang

"Its okay Chihoro," said Toshiro "We can't wait on though-you'll bleed out."

He pulled a small first aid kit from his pocket and pulled out a miniature flashlight

"Dammit-I forgot I had this damn flashlight!" he cursed himself

He shone the light on Chihoro's hand soon handing it to the twins to hold.

He pulled out tweezers and a roll of gauze

Toshiro held Chihoro's hand and wiped the blood off with a rag

Using the tweezers he pulled the push pin slowly

"Ah!" wailed Chihoro "Ow!"

Slowly the pin came out with one last cry of pain

Blood came pouring

Toshiro applied some cream and wrapped the hand in gauze

He hugged Chihoro once done

Then the flashlight died leaving them where they started

**In the dark all alone**

**Lost without light.**

Hikari rang another 'C'

She was in the hallway containing Haruhi and Tamaki

It bounced back hitting Tamaki and Haruhi

"Hikari? Is that your flute?" asked Tamaki

"There you are-now I need to find Toshiro and the others," said Hikari

Tamaki lifted the sleeping Haruhi

"Lets go," he said

Hikari rang another 'C' and pointed

"This way,"

"How do you know?"

She held up her flute

"Human sonar I guess in a way. Its my technique for navigating dark,"

She led Tamaki with her down the hallway

After another 'C' she turned left

Then right again-entering the hall containing Chihoro and Toshiro with the twins

Another 'C' rang

"Hello?" called Chihoro "Hikari I know your flute anywhere."

"There you guys are! I came to retrieve you guys along with Tamaki and Haruhi," said Hikari

"Hey boss-hows Haruhi?" asked the twins

"She's alright-just sleeping," answered Tamaki

Hikari closed her eyes to view a mental map that traced her from the classroom to here.

"Follow me," she ordered

With that-she led the group to the gymnasium safely

**Safely.....**

**They were back in the room**

**They all belonged in.**


	12. New Home And A True Symphony Of Heart

"Welcome back!" cheered Honey

"Hi," said Mori dully

"Hikari! How did you do it!?" cheered Nene and Akizuki

"Im so glad your safe sis," said Akari

"Sis what the hell happened to you hand!?" screamed Aki and Riku

Chihoro smiled stupidly

"Push pins can really hurt huh?" said Chihoro

"You idiot-thats not a joke," said York

Aki and Riku punched and knocked out York

"York!" screamed Miko before suddenly gritting her teeth "What was that for?!"

"KNOCK IT OFF NOW!" yelled Hikari "Even if you are Chi-Chi's bros I will NOT hesitate to toss you like a god damn salad!"

Chihoro started laughing and Toshiro just smiled

_"Her mood changes so fast," thought Toshiro_

Haruhi let herself down from Tamaki's arms and stood with him.

Tamaki smiled and set a rose in her hand which she surprisingly held.  
"This is stupid-we're stuck here!" yelled Inuyasha angrily

"It is upsetting-what will they feed us? Where will we sleep?" asked Kagome

Hikari suddenly frowned and a tear came

Everyone suddenly remembered:

_**Hikari and Akari had no where to go in the first place!**_

"Akari and I haven't even figured out where we're gonna go now," said Hikari

"Well I was sleeping over at Nene and Akizuki's while you were in the hospital which made it easier when we made your comeback," said Akari "But we can't just stay there."

"How about we take you two in? Chihoro's mom lets Chihoro sleepover at our apartment so she can go to school with us in the morning-We get her all day Sunday too," said Aki and Riku

"That would be awesome!" cheered Chihoro

"And we live with our Mom and Dad two doors down!" cried Nene and Akizuki

"We're in a house two houses down from the apartment building!" exclaimed Toshiro and Ryu

Akari and Hikari looked at one another

"Any better ideas sis?" asked Akari

"Not really," said Hikari

Both girls came forward and shook Aki and Riku's hands with a nod

It was official-Hikari and Akari were now living Aki and Riku

Everyone cheered

"Miroku get your hand off my ass," said Sango

Everyone laughed

"Lets all sing again!" suggested Hikaru and Kaoru

"Sounds good!" cried Rin

"I'd love to hear Rin sing Sakura Kiss again," said Hyoma

"Haruhi's pretty good too," said Tamaki

"And it never can be beaten when Hikari has the flute!" added Naomi and Detective Toshiro

"Right!" cheered Miko as York woke up

"Huh?" said York

"We're gonna sing again!" cheered Miko

"No!" cried York

Hikari's flute interrupted him with Sakura Kiss in the tones

York groaned sadly

And Rin started the song off

"**Kiss, kiss, fall in love!****  
Hey, hey, hey  
I see you come, I watch you go  
You never seem to leave me though  
So is this love or hate?  
We'll see, you're making me crazy," sang Rin**

"_Kiss, kiss fall in love  
Its plan to see when Im with you  
My heart almost skips a beat.  
What is this thing I feel?  
Could it be paranoia?" sang Haruhi_

"**Inside my dreams you're all I see  
Well, all I see is you with me  
Lady, maybe or host  
I find I really don't mind  
If I had to choose a rose  
In this garden of romance  
Maybe we could take this chance," sang Rin**

"_I'm so an oblivious to like.  
What could this feeling be?  
Ready or not I know in my heart  
I know it doesn't matter," sang Haruhi_

"**Maybe you're my love!  
And I would like to find  
A hand like yours to take my hand  
With one kiss  
We could stop time  
And I'd fall in love with you," sang Rin**

"_It's so clear to me now.  
You're always on my mind.  
Could it be that you're the one?  
Maybe you're the one.  
I need you here with me.  
So I can give you my best Sakura kiss.  
And if your heart grows strong,  
It is meant to be." sang Haruhi_

"**Tomorrow's far away  
Let's place our hope in today  
****It's just you and me  
In a beautiful spring  
And we'll always fall in love again  
Hey, hey  
Maybe you're my love!" finished Rin**

_**  
**__"So I won't worry now.  
I know that my future is set in your hands.  
Love is in the strainer.  
Let it blossom will see what happens with us.  
Maybe you're my love!" finished Haruhi_

"You go Rin!" cheered Hyoma

"Yeah Haruhi!" cheered Honey

"Great job Haruhi!" called Tamaki

"Sounding good!" cheered the twins

"You both rock!" cried Nene and Akizuki

Hikari's tone turned swiftly to Soramimi Cake!

"Ready....Set.....Sing!" cheered Chihoro

"**Lu La Lu La**

**The flute is a melody in the worlds field of blooming love.**

**Believe in the broken heart and who's side will you be on?" sang Nene**

"**Why is my head calling for that true hearted person?**

**Tell me a crazy future!**

**Daylight Daylight Waking!" sang Renge**

"**Lu La Lu La**

**The girl of sleeping will bite the apple of amnesia and in a book opened with happiness and madness the bell meant for idiots will ring!" sang York**

"**I want to hold you my dear one**

**Don't cry anymore DIE SADNESS DIE!" sang Tamaki holding Haruhi**

"**I was never crying!" cried Haruhi**

"**The words on the creepy door read 'Madness Cake'" sang Kyoya**

"**WONDERLAND!**

**We will take you to," sang Honey**

"**FAIRYLAND!**

**Its the magic of love," sang Akizuki**

"**LOVES ALL WAY!**

**Its the scariness of wheat-so creepy," sang Mori **

"**CAKE FOR YOU!**

**So sweet and fluffy!" sang Chihoro**

"**TEA FOR YOU!**

**A tea party of love!" sang Kaoru and Hikaru**

"**The chorus of devils at the window is for you-ear tricks?**

**The voices screeching**

**I hate you I hate you!" sang Hyoma**

"**La Lu La Lu**

**To the flute the world is a tiny melody**

**A waltz of prayers flowing from the heart and it feels oh so weird," sang Miko**

"**My heart is always truthful. A loud greeting of awakening.**

**Because it is a crazy wish!**

**Holy Holy Scream!" sang Ryu**

"**La Lu La Lu**

**Everywhere the oven is thawing and melting the hearts**

**Even as the full moon glows orange," sang Toshiro**

"**A path of light in the filthy air if I walk around like an airhead," sang Akari**

"**Welcome madness," sang Kaoru and Hikaru**

"**The words in the eyes are 'Madness Cake'" sang Naomi**

"**WONDERLAND**

**Its the place to go crazy," said Detective Toshiro**

"**FAIRYLAND**

**Its the land of love," sang Kagome**

"**LOVES ALL WAY**

**Don't be afraid-GO NUTS!" sang Inuyasha**

"**CAKE FOR YOU**

**A lump in your throat!" sang Sango **

"**TEA FOR YOU**

**Its your internal river!" sang Miroku **

"**The chorus of angels at the window is for you-ear tricks?**

**The voices singing**

**I love you I love you I love you I do!" sang Rin before kissing Hyoma once again**

Then Nene got her clarinet

Akizuki and Chihoro got their violins

It was time for the final concerto

"**We are one heart,**

**No matter how many of us there are:**

**2?**

**4?**

**8?**

**16?**

**100?!**

**It doesn't matter.**

**Where we come from**

**Where we stand**

**Where we look**

**Who we know**

**It still doesn't matter.**

**We are friends and under such for what we cannot do.**

**We work together and allow something good to come from it," sang Akari and Ryu**

"**For who are we?**

**If none of us stand together**

**Where will we be?**

**If no one tried**

**And everyone argued**

**We would be nothing true.**

**We'd be blinded by rage and peril**

**We would not know**

**What true love is," sang Inuyasha and Kagome**

"**Who are we?**

**When we fight and scream?**

**When we don't know right from wrong?**

**When all seems lost**

**All we do is fight and argue," sang Sango and Miroku**

"**There is hope**

**No matter what-we can overcome the problem**

**There is hope**

**Time heals all wounds**

**True**

**Love heals them faster**

**Even more True**

**There is hope**

**There is life**

**There is a smile **

**We can stand as one**

**Don't fight**

**Don't hate**

**Always stand together**

**Even if you feel that one is wrong**

**Because," sang Rin and Hyoma**

"**It doesn't matter**

**Where we came from**

**It doesn't matter**

**What social class we are**

**It doesn't matter**

**What color we are**

**It doesn't matter**

**What our accent is.**

**What matters is**

**What comes from the heart," finished York and Miko**

The song ended smoothly and happily

The sun came back out and the rain stopped

The power came back in

The intercom came on

"**Attention Students of Tokyo High**

**The buses have been dispatched**

**They should arrive shortly**

**Remember there is only two weeks before summer vacation!**

**That will be all**

**Thank you!"**

The students smiled and chatted to wait out their time

Miss Blake stood and addressed the class

"Do we feel that we know the Ouran kids a bit better?" she asked

"Yes Miss Blake!" called the class while the Ouran kids smiled

"We know you guys better too!" cheered the Ouran kids

Miss Blake smiled

Hikari sat back and enjoyed a moment of triumph that she well deserved.


	13. Author's Note

**Hi Everyone!**

**I usually don't do Author's Notes but this one needs one**

**So here goes.**

_Claimer-_I own the song Akari sings in Chapter9 which is also sung by everyone in Chapter12

I also own: Hikari, Ryu, Akari, Detective Toshiro, Naomi, Sakura, Reno, Cori, and Tori 

I partially own Chihoro, Nene, Akizuki, and Toshiro.

I may have missed someone but you all get the point.

_Disclaimer-_I don't own Chaos Wars, Cross Edge, Inuyasha, or OHSHC. Sure as hell wish I did

_Special Credits:_**Oranges and Lemons**:The song in Chapters 3,5,6, and 12 is my version of their song: Soramimi Cake.

My version is called Madness Cake BTW.

**leshamarieinuyasha:**The player of Toshie's dear Chihoro and the designer of the next All Star Crossover with Ouran

Thank you Nee-Chan!

I think thats it-Thank you everyone! I hope you will all enjoy the last chapter-coming soon


	14. Epilogue

**Yet another story is ending and a new one is beginning**

**Thank you all reviewers-You all rock!**

**The next story will be a request fic from _leshamarieinuyasha_**

**The Comedy All Stars With The Ouran Additions will be going Tamaki's Beach House**

**See you soon!**

**~Two Weeks Later On The Last Day Of School~**

The six hour lesson ended.

Miss Blake smiled at her students

"Class-I wish you all a well Summer Break. I would like you all to enjoy the last six hours of school with each other until your buses arrive," said Miss Blake

First the desks were all pushed to the corner and the chairs were stacked neatly.

"We left our violins home today," said Akizuki and Chihoro

"Yeah-I forgot my clarinet too," said Nene

"My flute had to go for a clean out today," said Hikari

"Well we could sing a song," said Akari

"We only know 3 and their getting boring," said Akizuki and Nene

Chihoro nodded

"Why don't you all just go hang out with somebody and chat the day out?" said Hikari

"Good idea Hikari-but what of you?" asked Nene

"Leave me over here-I'll be fine," said Hikari

The group did as told-They knew better.

Hikari looked to the ceiling-she had another instrument other than her flute-and that was her voice.

"**Walking down the road**

**Unable to know**

**Where we're going**

**Sitting by the ocean**

**Thinking of why**

**We came here in the first place," sang Hikari**

_Miko and York smiled _

_As they listened to each other speak_

_Miko joking about the teacup thrown in her face_

_York recalling how he slapped Renge in the face_

_Two weeks ago_

"**If we turn around**

**Maybe we'll see**

**Maybe we'll see**

**Maybe we'll see**

**The beauty of the world **

**And the beauty of life," sang Hikari**

_Tamaki and Haruhi laughed as well_

_While they joked_

_About the thunderstorm_

_That scared Haruhi_

_And got Chihoro lost_

_Two weeks ago_

"**The truth of all**

**Is the love and purity**

**Of our souls and life**

**Under it all**

**A true life**

**For one and for all," sang Hikari**

_Nene and Akizuki recall_

_When they first met the Ouran group_

_And everyone fought_

_Causing Hikari_

_To reveal another part of her heart_

_A bit more than two weeks ago_

"**And if we look**

**We can find**

**That one we're searching for**

**The person for us**

**The person who will love and stand with us**

**Forever," sang Hikari**

_Rin and Hyoma_

_Continue thinking about their parts_

_In Soramimi Cake_

_'The chorus of devils at the window is for you_

_Ear tricks?_

_The voices screeching_

_I hate you I hate you'_

_'The chorus of angels at the window is for you_

_Ear tricks?_

_The voices singing_

_I love you I love you I love you I do!'_

"**Then we'll look back**

**And laugh**

**When we remember**

**How we used to argue**

**And act stupid," sang Hikari**

_Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sit as well_

_Miroku's hands at rest in his lap_

_Sango's hands away at her side_

_Inuyasha and Kagome_

_Thinking about the day they met_

_Several months ago_

"**And looking to the sky**

**We all remember**

**The angel who ended the fights**

**And taught everyone better," sang Hikari**

_Chihoro, Aki, Riku, Toshiro, Kaoru, and Hikaru_

_All in one corner chatting_

_Aki and Riku getting to know Toshiro_

_Chihoro laughing with a smile to her face_

_While Hikaru and Kaoru continue trying to trick her_

_With the which one is Hikaru game_

"**The way we are now**

**No one would guess**

**How much everyone**

**Always Fought **

**So long ago," sang Hikari**

_Naomi and Detective Toshiro_

_Thinking of Hikari's music_

_And wondering if_

_She ever found the meaning of their thank you_

_'You bring light into hearts that don't get light that much,'_

_Which meant_

_'You bring light into hearts that don't see light often because their line of work forces them into dark situations each day'_

_Being detectives_

_Toshiro and his angel_

_Didn't get much light in their life_

"**Smiling we can always know**

**That no matter**

**How many bad things happen in life**

**There are always the good things to overrule the bad," sang Hikari**

_Ryu and Akari_

_Recall the day_

_That their sibling brought them together_

_Honey and Mori_

_Eating cake and chatting_

_Happily with all heart_

_Renge and Kyoya_

_Working together on something_

_God only knows what_

"**When you smile**

**You can know that your heart is true**

**Sitting with your love**

**You can always feel wanted**

**So always remember**

**The small things**

**Are sometimes the best," finished Hikari**

Everyone clapped for Hikari as the buses arrived to take them home.

Everyone smiled at each other as they left school

To start Summer Vacation

**~The Next Day~**

Tamaki slipped the last invite in the envelope

Afterwards he sent a maid to mail them

Inside the envelopes were invitations to his beach house for Summer Vacation

And 'No' was not an option.


End file.
